Conventional end-user programming systems record user activities to create a program. Consequently, the program created in a conventional end-user programming system contains unique data applicable only for the user who created the program. User-specific data within a program prohibits the program from being shared among multiple users. Other types of conventional end-user programming systems require users to record all activities performed to find correct information for a user in a database, and to fill the found information into an input field within the program. Still other conventional applications and/or websites often require users to manually fill in information. In conventional end-user programming systems described above, recording and/or executing a program is laborious and time-consuming. To provide a more general application programming interface, a programming system typically requires programming language skill and knowledge about the programming interface, which makes the system difficult for end-users to use.
Thus, there is a need for a method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current end-user programming methods.